Chiefdom of Lakotahball
Chiefdom of Lakotahball|nativename = Tapa Lakȟóta|founded = 2019 (as republic), 2021 (as chiefdom)|onlypredecessor = W:C:Polandball:USAball|government = Multi-Party Constitutional Chiefdom|language = Lakota, English|capital = Porcupineball (South Dakota)|religion = Christianity •Protestantism •Catholicism Native American Religions|friends = Timorball Tsardom of Serbiaball Kingdom of Peruball Nicaraguaball Eastern States of Americaball Turkestantriangle Komi Kingdomball Russian Republicball Western States of North Americaball|enemies = Hates me for being a democracy another, and worse, oppressor Austrian Empireball|likes = Native American Traditions, the environment|hates = Colonization|intospace = No|image = RepublicOfLakotah.png|ended = 2027|successor = Montanaball}} is a country located in North America History After the United States collapsed, the Lakota Sioux have taken their claimed land, which was the proposed Republic of Lakotah. Despite being an independent country, they still have some problems, mainly revolving around poverty, as the Republic of Lakotah has some of the poorest counties in what used to be the United States. They are slowly, but still, combating that issue. The Republic of Lakotah has plans to fix the environment with environmental regulations and to eventually become a carbon negative country. In 2021, they became a constitutional chiefdom. The Chiefdom of Lakotah is a neutral country, staying out of foreign affairs. Recently, many people in Lakotah have been rioting because they are against the idea of being ruled by natives. Some protests have been violent, and many protesters are armed. Many suggest that Lakotah will either collapse or have their current government overthrown in the near future. However, the government of Lakotah has spread the message that the race of their rulers shouldn’t matter and that they have most of the same freedoms that they had in the former United States, which is slowly, but stil, causing the amount of protests to decrease, but the percentage of violent protesters has increased, many fights between protesters and police have occurred, and the country is unstable. In 2027, the government and the protesters have signed a deal, stating that the protesters may have power, under certain conditions Relationships Friends: *Timorball - first ally, we both hate colonization *Tsardom of Serbiaball - Balkan friend, I also sold missiles and warheads to him *Kingdom of Peruball- Latino friend *Nicaraguaball- another Latino friend. Congratulations on your victory against the Ortega-Murillo regime. I will help you rebuild your country *Eastern States of Americaball - American friend *Turkestantriangle - former friend in Central Asia. Goodbye, you will be missed *Komi Kingdomball and Russian Republicball - thank you for your support against the protesters, though the amount of protests has been slowly decreasing *Western States of North Americaball - offers me sea access Neutral: *Legionary Romaniaball- Hates all democracies, but is also in the anti-terror coalition *Montanaball - overthrew me, but he agreed to a few conditions, so now he rules over my land. I wish him the best of luck, and I hope he is a good owner that will lead the country to a bright future Enemies: *Yemenball- evil countries that kill their people just because of their religion, race, or language. Serbia should remove both of you *Austrian Empireball - STOP SUPPORTING THE PROTESTERS Gallery AmericasMap.png Category:North America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Lakota Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Protestant